Wilson meeting 2002
The Wilson meeting in 2002, sometimes incorrectly referred to as a memo, is a transcript dated 16 October 2002, of Admiral 's conversation on UFO secrecy in the . The sensitive document was leaked in mid-year 2017. __TOC__ {|width=100% | Briefing The 2002 transcript involves a conversation between independent physicist, Eric W. DavisResearchGate, Eric W. Davis and Admiral DIA.mil, History: Former Directors of DIA at ( a US national defense contractor founded in 1947) regarding "alien" UFOs. The transcript was "leaked" on Imgur.com on Friday, 19 April 2019, at 11:18:32 EDT.Imgur, Wilson memo 2002, original upload The Davis/Wilson meeting conveys Admiral Wilson's attempted internal shake-down after the release of the COMETA study by France in 1999, and Leslie Kean's subsequent coverage of that study in the United States, reported in the Boston Globe on 21 May 2000.Boston Globe, UFO theorists gain support abroad, but repression at home; The COMETA Report, by Leslie Kean, 5/21/2000 France's 1999 Cometa study had generated negative reactions and denial among politicians, US Congress, and military men from the Pentagon.Biblioteca Pleyades archive, USA: UFOs and National Security—COMETA UFO Report (France) by Leslie Kean, June 2000 But after the Boston Globe had published Kean's story in 2000, 'you could hear a pin drop'.UFO Casebook Magazine 471, Issue date, 08-22-11, Journalists Who Shun UFO Reports Fail Readers by BILL WICKERSHAM, Tuesday, August 16, 2011 The bigot list So what was Admiral Wilson doing during his time as director of the DIA from 1999—2002 during the COMETA revelation? According to this Wilson memo 2002, he was 'shaking the UFO tree' for information (while likely juggling the 9/11 issue at the same time). After all, he was head of the US Department of Intelligence Agency during this period. What did he get? Basically 'pie in the face'. This memo explains how even the DIA director, who supposedly has the "credentials" to acquire internal information, was basically shut down concerning the UFO subject, essentially because he “was not on the bigot list” (Wilson's actual expression used in the memo PAGE 11). So who was putting the 'pie in his face'? :Wilson (TW) says they “called themselves "the watch committee," or gate keepers” (PAGE 10) Cometa study Admiral Wilson points to a conversation between Oke Shannon and Will MillerWill Miller is mentioned in Leslie Kean's [https://www.paradigmresearchgroup.org/Kean_Boston_Globe_Focus5-21.htm Boston Globe Cometa report] as “US Naval Reserve Commander Willard H. Miller who has long been communicating this same concern to high level federal officials. With over 30 years in Navy and joint interagency operations with the Defense Department, Miller has participated in a series of previously undisclosed briefings for Pentagon brass about military policy regarding UFOs.” around April '97One month prior to April '97 was the Phoenix Lights incident on 13 March 1997 which was a prior relation to the Boston Globe coverage by Leslie Kean, Leslie Kean noted in a 2011 Facebook post that her story “was highly edited - more than the ones I did in the following years. This is posted on the Coalition for Freedom of Information site, which has my previous stories along with info about the NASA lawsuit and the 2007 press conference.” However, her link conveniently went 404. concerning UFO crashed/retrieval (PAGE 1).The Boston Globe story by Leslie Kean concerns her research on the 3-year French COMETA study on UFOs. Her story was covered in the Boston Globe on 21 May 2000, but was heavily edited (Read the Boston Globe May 2000 edited version here; Read the unedited Full COMETA report by Leslie Kean posted June 2000 here). Kean's report was covered in the Boston Globe in year 2000, known as 'the Cometa report' which concerned France's three-year Cometa study on UFOs. ;Notes References Resources * checktheevidence.com, Admiral Wilson / Eric Davis UFO Disclosures and Related Issues, JUNE 16, 2019 * Richard Dolan Members, Article: UFO Leak of the Century: Richard Dolan Analyzes the Admiral Wilson Leak, By Richard Dolan | June 9, 2019 * Omni Talk Radio, THE PENTAGON 1997 UFO BRIEFING, by Giuliano Marinkovic on 2019-04-21 Category:UFO documents Category:Ufology Category:Majestic